Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an antenna connector for coupling RF-signals from an outside antenna to a portable telephone, whereat the antenna connector includes a conductive cable in the form of a screened coaxial cable, one end of which is connected to the outside antenna and the second end of which is connected to a circuit, which transmits the RF-signals capacitively or inductively from the cable to a main antenna electrically coupled to the portable telephone.
Antenna connectors of the art are known from e.g. GB-A-2 266 997, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,995 and 5,357,262.
GB-A-2 266 997 discloses an antenna connector, which can be applied to the outside of the housing of a portable telephone, the antenna of the portable telephone being encased in the housing. The circuit of the antenna connector, which transmits the signals to the telephone consists of a closed loop, so that an inductive coupling is established between the outside antenna and the antenna within the housing of the portable telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,955 discloses an antenna connector device for a portable telephone, on the upper side of the housing of which a helix coil antenna is fastened. The antenna connector includes a sleeve which can be slided over the coil, the sleeve having a conduit which is wound along a screw line round the sleeve. An inductively acting transmission of signals is hereby established from the outside antenna to the antenna of the portable telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,262 discloses an antenna connector which connects an outside antenna with an antenna of coaxial type attached to the top of the portable telephone. The antenna connector consists of several parts in order to establish a mechanical detachable connection between the antenna connector and the telephone and secondly to establish the signal connection. Such an antenna connector will be very expensive to produce because of the many co-operative parts, which demand accuracy when being produced. The antenna connector is further very sensitive to outside effects as humidity and the like, which can penetrate between the different parts.